Hoppy Easter, Teen Titans
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: here's an Easter-themed Teen Titans story. rated for future lemon. pairings are Robin/Starfire and BB/Raven. I don't own Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

sorry it's short. really needed to get it out.

* * *

"So, friend Raven, are you excited about tomorrow?" Starfire asked her gray-skinned friend, who looked up to meet her eyes.

"Why do you ask that?" Raven asked, slightly irritated.

"Tomorrow is Easter, so we are have lots of fun with our boyfriends."

Beast Boy and Raven have been dating since their mission in Tokyo. Seeing Robin and Starfire confess as well as that life-threatening situation made her realize that life was short, and she needed to let out her feelings before they ate her up inside. She didn't have to worry about her father anymore, so she let out her emotions more often.

"What did you have in mind?" Starfire grinned, and whispered something into Raven's ear, causing her to blush. "St-st-st-Starfire, me and Beast Boy haven't even gotten to French-kissing yet, and you expect me to do that?"

"Well, I certainly can't do it alone. So, how about it?"

Raven was nervous, but she conceded. Starfire beamed in joy.

"This is gonna be the greatest Easter ever!"

* * *

so, got any ideas on what they're gonna do?


	2. Chapter 2

here's the next chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

-The next morning-

"Yet another boring Easter morning, eh, Robin?" Beast Boy asked the team leader.

"Yeah, Cyborg's on a date, and we're alone in the tower," Robin said.

"Yeah. The only other ones in the tower are Starfire and Raven. Hey, maybe they'll dress up as bunnies to tease us. Ah, if only Raven would dress up a little now and then."

As soon as they walked into the main room, their jaws dropped. Starfire and Raven were in there wearing those playboy bunny outfits with the leotards, fishnet stocking, bunny ears, cotton tails, and high heels. The only difference was the colors. Star's was purple while Raven's was dark blue.

"Sweet."

"I'll say, Beast Boy."

"Happy Easter, Robin and friend Beast Boy. We thought it would be wonderful idea to dress us as the bunnies of playboy to celebrate the holiday known as Easter."

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas," Raven said with a blush. "I'm only doing this because Starfire wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

Beast Boy and Robin just couldn't get their minds working, or their eyes off the girls' bodies. Seriously, how could they? Their curves were extenuated quite a bit in those tight leather outfits.

Raven blushed as she felt Beast Boy's eyes on her. She had no doubt he was mentally undressing her.

Starfire, however, was taking this quite well. This kind of attention was not new to the alien princess. In fact, it was totally normal for her.

The four of them went into the kitchen so they could eat breakfast. Robin and Beast Boy sat down and watched as the girls cooked breakfast.

"So, what would you boys like for breakfast?" Raven asked.

"Your hams," Beast Boy said, covering his mouth as soon as it left his mouth.

"What?"

"I said 'tofu ham'. Why would I say 'your hams'? It's not like I was staring at your ass. Ha ha. I'm gonna shut up now."

Raven blushed, and got to fixing him some tofu ham and bacon, all while shaking her hams. Starfire got to fixing their milk, letting her tits out before squeezing them, squirting breast milk right into the glasses. The boys would've been surprised, but she demonstrated that when a female Tamaranean's breasts reach a certain size, they start to release excess liquid.

Little did the boys know, the girls were planning to get in their pants. When aroused, a Tamaranean's breast milk can become a very powerful aphrodisiac. As for Raven, she was charming the food with lust and libido enhancement spell. They brought the breakfast to the boys, both girls smirking as things were about to get much more fun.

* * *

so, want the girls' stuff to work instantly or take a couple hours?


	3. Chapter 3

you have been asking for a year, and here it is. thanks to JXAfan2000's for helping me finish this. so be sure to thank him too.

* * *

After the first few bites of the food and gulping down some milk, both Robin and Beast Boy started to feel their cocks get hard leaving tents in their suits. Looking at their scantily dressed girlfriends, the two Titans jump from their seat and crash right into the girls knocking them to the floor as they begin to passionately kiss. Their hands are also busy as they move along the leather making sure to feel along their sides before coming up to their tits that threaten to spill from the top of their leotards. The girls are not idle either as they run their fingers thru the spiky hair of their boyfriends and cross their legs around their waists humping their clothes sex against the bulge in their pants.

The group continued to play in the dining room as the boys let their girlfriends' boobs breathe. Raven covered her own as she had inverted nipples, which embarrassed her.

"Raven, you don't have to hide them," Beast Boy said reassuringly to his girlfriend, moving her arms aside. "You're beautiful, and your nipples don't change that."

Raven relaxed as she let her boobs show. Then the boys spread some whipped cream on their breasts with a cherry on top. After a few minutes of teasingly licking the cream off, they teased their girlfriends' breasts, nibbling on their nipples while Beast Boy used his mouth to bring out Raven's.

The girls see the bulges in the boys' pants and start to drool before making quick work of freeing their cocks.

"Maybe we can get some sausage before starting the real fun;" said Raven with some drool dripping from her mouth.

"Oh yes, I most certainly would love some sausage myself," said Starfire eagerly watching Robin's dick.

Raven squats down before taking a small lick, which has Beast Boy moaning encouraging her to take longer licks before sucking on the top of his cock.

Starfire meanwhile frees her tits from the top of her leotard before smothering Robin's cock with her meaty tits nearly covering the entire cock. What little is left from Starfire's cleavage is quickly taken by her eager mouth licking the head and sucking hard trying to get his semen out. Raven meanwhile has taken to bobbing her head along Beast Boy's cock while her dainty hands take care of what's left of his dick with a combo Blow/handjob. The boys can't hold out for much long before they grab Starfire and Raven by their heads facefucking the girls as hard as they can for a few minuets before cumming down their throats.

The girls saw their boyfriends still ready to go.

"So, are you guys ready for the real fun to begin?" Raven teased as she rubbed her cheeks against his groin.

"Oh, you know it, baby!" Beast Boy said as he squeezed his girl's butt.

"How about you?" Starfire teased as she licked Robin's cheek.

"Oh, yeah!" Robin said as he pinched her nipple, making a bit of milk leak out.

The girls lie on their backs as they move their leotards to the sides and the guys tear a hole in their fishnet stockings right where their pussies are. Robin and Beast Boy line their cocks with their respective girlfriends pussies before sliding inside making the girls meow in pleasure before they hiss in pain as their cocks are right at their hymens. The girls nod their heads to let the boys know it is okay to continue before kissing them as Robin and Beast Boy slam the rest of the way inside making the girls scream into their mouths as blood drips from their defiled vaginas.

Letting the girls get use to the feeling, Robin and Beast Boy lick their tits making their girlfriends moan in pleasure to take their minds off the pain. Soon Starfire and Raven buck their hips to let the boys know they are ready to continue as they start pulling their cocks out before sliding them back in. The girls are moaning as Robin and Beast Boy continue to fuck them but Robin has an idea. Soon he flips Starfire on her hands and knees before moving her till her face is right above Raven's. Starfire already having an idea what Robin wants her to do as she kisses Raven before the half-demoness returns the kiss before Starfire's jiggling tits start to smack Raven in her face. Next the girls latch on to one of the others bouncing boobs making them moan into the others chest. The sight of the girls kissing and then licking their tits cause Robin and Beast Boy to climax right inside their pussies painting them white with semen. The four members of the titans then fell asleep on the couch, the girls cuddling up to their respective boyfriends as the guys covered them with blankets, drifting off to a blissful sleep.

* * *

sorry if it's not quite what y'all wanted. but it's finally done.


End file.
